If I had a heart
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Sequel to two shot WHEN A STRANGER COMES. AU. S3. Klaus has destroyed Caroline's normal life. And spending eternity with a control freak is not simple. Especially when you're bonded with him. Warning: Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title_** : If I had a heart

 ** _Rating:_** M

 _ **Pairing**_ : Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary:_** AU. Klaus has destroyed Caroline's normal life. There isn't much of choice left for her. Spending eternity with a control freak is not simple. Warning: Paranoid Klaus

 _ **About this story**_ : Continuation for two shot - When a stranger comes. Contains sinister themes. Starts from Season 3 of Vampire diaries. (one of my favorites XD). Story may revolve around the TVD plot. Just let me know if you want to read more of this. Beta read by wonderful person - Helena. Thank you!

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination.

Thanks for checking into the story =)

Lyrics are taken from 'The Bullet with butterfly wings - Smashing Pumpkins.'

* * *

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

 _'The World is a Vampire'_

 _'Sent to Drain'_

Caroline wanted to slap herself and wake up from this nightmare, but in reality she knew she couldn't. How she wanted to go back to the day before? Tag along with Rhea somewhere and prevent this atrocious life that started after her parents passed it down to her. Her childhood home was burned to ashes and Rhea was killed and buried where she didn't know.

 _'Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in cage.'_

She made herself wait for the right time to run away from this lunatic. He was enjoying messing with her mind.

 _'Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved.'_

And the song—it was great as hell.

"You don't seem fine, love." He spoke with his merry tone making her grind her teeth. "Is everything ok?"

Caroline glanced at his smug face.

 _'Despite all my rage I am still just rat in cage.'_

Her mind was at its breaking point. Most times she thought she would be happier with her mind gone and unaware of supernatural existence.

Obviously she was having a hard time to digesting the truth.

Then that strength hidden in the depths made her stay alert.

"I. Am. Fine. Regardless of you disrupting my life." His lips twisted into an amused grin. "Thanks for your concern anyway." Caroline added staring in front of her and not at him.

"You have such a way with words, love." He complimented. "As of now, what you do, how you are is my concern till it is not. So, now tell me how would you like to spend your eternity?"

 _Alone,_ was her immediate thought.

Slowly a frown crept over her face. "What do you mean?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I told you before. I want to turn you into a vampire."

"I'm not going to be a monster." She cut him off.

His face distorted as he scoffed. "You are weak in your human state."

"I'm happy with the way I am."

Klaus exhaled tiredly. "You are so obstinate Caroline." In the next instant he declared callously. "Fine! We will be together no matter with you being weak. I will make the arrangements."

 _'I still believe that I cannot be saved.'_

Caroline leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. If only she had a magical wish to make she would disappear from this situation.

 _'I still believe that I cannot be saved.'_

However, she wasn't living a fairytale.

* * *

"Where are we?" Caroline was cautious as she looked around. There was an abandoned building in front of them, but what bothered her a little too much was—the distant, mischievous glint in Klaus' eyes.

Turning to her he replied with a smirk. "You want to stay like this, right love?" He unlocked the door and got down. Caroline followed him quietly as he said. "You are quite sure?"

"I don't want to be like you."

Her harsh reply caused Klaus to turn around. "It is a simple question, love. No need to be rude." His cold tone made her hesitate. "To answer your question—we are here to link your petty life to mine."

 _Petty life?_

Caroline inhaled deeply glowering at him through her glasses. "So now I'm petty. I would happily walk away from you. Just leave me Klaus!"

Klaus menacingly raised his index finger and closed his eyes trying to control himself. "Dare to speak to me like that again Caroline and you will face my wrath. Now stay quiet until we are done."

Caroline gulped a little and stepped back in fear. Clamping his teeth together Klaus signaled her to get into the building.

She wanted something to happen to save her from this doom. Like a group of hunters suddenly appear and kill him. She imagined a bomb destroying the building. She would embrace death happily over a life with him.

Caroline walked down the creepy hall and heard a soft voice purring at them.

"What took you long?"

"Selene!" Klaus greeted the witch cheerily.

The woman was around Caroline's age. She observed Caroline for a minute with her hazel eyes and hopped off the table she was sitting on. Her dark hair was cropped short and there were piercings on every visible part of her body. Tattoos covered the same parts of her.

"This is the one?" She asked removing the headphones from her ears.

Klaus curled a hand around Caroline's waist and nodded gleefully. "Are you prepared?"

"Undoubtedly. Let's get this over with." She replied with no emotion.

Klaus let out an impressed sigh, and pulled Caroline towards the circle which Selene drew with a powder substance. Caroline expected it to be salt. That's what they use on TV. Funny, how her life became an episode of Supernatural.

She stood close to Klaus only because the circle was that small. Selene started chanting in a language Caroline couldn't understand. After what seemed like forever Selene opened her eyes and lit all the candles surrounding them while continuing her mumbling. When she brought a bowl and a knife to Klaus he took her hand and sliced her palm. The dark liquid flowed into the bowl, making Caroline tremble from the sight of her own blood and wince in pain.

Klaus repeated the process for himself then handing the bowl back to Selene. She stretched out her hands and closed eyes. Chanted something unrecognizable. A dull light began to glow from within the bowl. Caroline was in awe seeing magic being done.

Klaus laughed at her reaction. This was not his first time dealing with magic. Nor would it be his last.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Caroline stared at the bowl and watched as the light dimmed. Taking the bowl, Selene passed it to Klaus. "Drink. Both of you."

 _No way._

Caroline was not going to drink it.

Klaus slurped with no problem and gave the bowl to her. When she hesitated, his gaze turned darker. "Drink Caroline. You will live as long as I."

"No." She still was testing her chances.

"We can do it in my way if you want." He suggested icily.

That was not required. Caroline hated compulsion.

She didn't want to be a vampire, but Klaus was making her immortal anyway. She had no choice, but to comply with his demand.

Taking the bowl, she took a sip and coughed. Blood tasted worse than before. Bitter, and burning her mouth. Maybe that was because of that magic?

With difficulty, she drank what was left.

"That's it, Klaus. Our agreement is over." Selene reminded The Hybrid. Klaus' breath quickened, and he was feeling unusual from the spell. Caroline mirrored his reactions.

Odd. Very odd.

"What is happening?" Klaus demanded.

"Just a side-effect. Maybe?" Selene replied. "I linked her life with yours and created the bond like you asked."

"So?"

"Maybe the bond needs to be consummated? I don't know." She huffed and moved to the table to grab her things. "You're a smart one, Klaus. Haven't figured it out by now? You vampires always wanting what you want and damn the consequences." Turning to him she shook her head. "Your selfishness will make this link your weakness. You will see what I mean in the days to come."

Klaus growled in a low tone and used his vamp speed to catch her and snap her neck. Selene's lifeless body was dropped on the cold, dusty floor.

Caroline gasped looking down when Klaus watched her darkly. "I cannot risk exposure of my bond with you, now can I?"

She felt her heart beating at a faster pace. Her thoughts were not organized, her mind all over the place, but still she had a bit of an idea of what was wrong with them. Put aside her animosity as something began to burn inside her. When she glanced at Klaus he was smirking in a mysterious way.

 _ **0o 1 o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title_** : If I had a heart

 ** _Rating:_** M

 _ **Pairing**_ : Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary:_** AU. Klaus has destroyed Caroline's normal life. There isn't much of choice left for her. Spending eternity with a control freak is not simple. Warning: Paranoid Klaus, Dark themes.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination.

This chapter is not BETA read for some reasons. So excuse any mistakes, and I will re-upload once she's back.

Warning: Mature content

* * *

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

Every inch of her skin started to burn with desire. She felt some band of energy moved inside and made her restless. Her breathing increased gradually.

And the smirk on his face—Caroline wanted to wipe it away with a slap.

Before she could even blink her eyes, he pinned her to one of the cold walls, away from the dead witch, Selene.

She could predict what was coming next.

Placing her hands above head, he coaxed her mouth open instantly. Caroline stood there gladly welcoming whatever he had in his mind. Yep, her mind stopped functioning, and nope, she didn't seem to have problem with that.

Whatsoever this _'spell'_ did to her, she would think about it later as she began to enjoy the way he was kissing her—senselessly.

Pulling back, he dug fingers into the neckline of her t-shirt, heaved it down and _then_ he went to undo her jacket. Surprisingly, she co-operated with him and let go of all the restraints that held them back from feeling warmth of each other's skin.

Caroline sucked in a little amount of air when his lips were around one of her dark mounds, toying it with his tongue, making her to build within. Entwining fingers with hers, Klaus showered a series of wet kisses on her face, neck joint, middle of her chest. Cupping her bare bottom, Klaus hoisted her up and curled her legs around his hips with ease. He then removed her glasses and crushed it with his fingers, didn't give a damn about them.

With an animalistic growl, he prepared her enough to let him inside of her. Caroline whined, hanging her head, found his lips in heat before once again he claimed her as his.

This wasn't like first time.

It was different this time, and both felt the strength—that connection. It isolated them. Both of them froze for almost a minute and silently analyzed things were happening with them.

Unclear, it was but lust was only one thing popped in their minds.

Caroline barely breathed in when he touched her face almost with new expression. He was careful for one moment and in the _next_ minute—it was gone and something rough, something intense took over him. Then she felt ground beneath her in a blink of an eye, and Klaus on top of her.

He growled loud enough to send chills to her body as he began to pump inside her. As every minute passed by, he set his pace to next level. Movements were too fervent which could rip her apart. Caroline's eyes were hardly open when he practically behaved no less than animal. Sickeningly, she enjoyed every minute of it.

And she craved for more.

Yep, she wanted all of him.

Her nails were on his back and trailed them so violently they could leave marks - but his skin cannot be pierced that easily. Her lips parted to let out screams of pure ecstasy, her arms were around him to make sure he was close to her. Even the thought of separation, at that peak moment, could kill them both merely.

The way her walls clenched around him made Klaus groan as his own body prepared for release. Their breaths overlapped, and they became erratic by the end. His eyes turned into bright yellow color as his fangs came out and he immediately plunged his teeth into her neck, made Caroline to moan out in pure euphoria.

This felt so good.

She forgot to breathe in for a moment as he took long gulps of her blood. Caroline parted her lips and barely kept her eyes open, when he pulled back.

There was truly something about this time. Because she was not repulsed by the way he looked – like a _beast_.

Her blood crawled from both the corners of his mouth as he breathed in regular tempo. She reached out for his face and traced his jaw while clearly she had no idea why she was doing that.

Klaus held her palm and kissed on the back of it softly. "Can you feel it?" he asked. Caroline blinked hazily, didn't understand what he asked about. "That spell is working." He said and let his body fell beside her on that cold floor.

And then one thing she noticed—she changed.

* * *

"Wake up, love." He cooed in her ear. Caroline's body jerked before she completely came into conscious. She took a minute to glance at his smirking face.

"What is this place?" she asked groggily as she looked at the environment.

"Local bar." He replied and raised a brow as if he waited for her to say something about yellow summer dress he put on her body when she was unconscious.

Caroline took a moment to see around, and right then it was a bit difficult for her. Without glasses it was not nearly impossible, but she needed them anyway. Like a soldier needed armor.

"I cannot see properly. Do you know where my glasses are?" she asked very calmly. Last thing she remembered - Klaus removed it when _\- well._

He replied with a merry chuckle as he placed new pair of glass in her palm. "Here's the replacement."

She put them and surprised how similar it was to the old ones. She blinked for a couple of times before she turned to have a look of his content face. He was more than pleased to have her by his side. And the spell only increased his joy.

When it came to Caroline—she had been feeling exactly nothing ever since they consumed the spell. It was like as if a part of her was gone—she felt numb. Caroline didn't understand why it vanished all of sudden, and she had been trying to bring it back to life.

Maybe she needed some more time to recover.

"You're no longer weak, Caroline." Klaus' words brought her back to present. Caroline elevated her brows and saw him questioningly. Touching neck-shoulder joint with his fingers, Klaus tapped on a particular spot. "You can heal like me, certainly not faster but your body can do it by itself."

She didn't even frown when she asked: "How is it even possible?"

A corner of his lips bent up and he gave her a smug smile. "You can draw energy from me. That's one of the facets of this connection. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Caroline stared out of the windshield for a couple of seconds before she stated softly. "Which means the more I'm damaged, the more you will be?" When she turned to him, his smirk faded. "Which means my death can be yours too?"

"You're simply blabbering, Caroline." He dismissed coldly, after a moment of silence. "There is no such thing as death for us."

Nodding quietly, she took a deep breathe. "Maybe you should reconsider the warning of dead witch, Selene." She suggested calmly. Though, internally Caroline began to freak out. If someone, someone from his enemies captured her, it would be too simple to hurt him.

"You're not going to share this with anyone, Caroline." Klaus tried to oblige her. As if she could choose something else.

Her fate was sealed forever ago.

"I wouldn't." She replied in the same callous tone. In fact, she wanted to sound angry, she didn't. Probably that numbness was caused by the ritual?

"It is time to meet the Ripper." A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he crawled out of car. Adjusting the glasses she went after Klaus, who was ahead of her. Throughout the way she was cautious because of new surroundings.

There weren't too many people in the bar. And in a corner she spotted Klaus, who was with another guy next to him. They both sat on the stools. In her presence, Klaus said cheerily and pointed at her. "Caroline!"

That guy squinted at her briefly before he drank from the notch of bottle. The way he looked at her with his green eyes gave her negative impression. And he was not active like Klaus.

"Caroline, love, meet Stefan Salvatore." He grinned. "The Ripper."

She faintly remembered the _title_ ; Klaus told her back there in her house.

So, this was the Ripper—Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline didn't even bother to put a smile on her face.

"Who's she?" Stefan asked without looking at her. By the tone, it was pretty clear that the feelings were mutual.

Klaus stared at her intensely, when he replied to his Ripper friend. "The one who will accompany me for eternity."

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

* * *

Please review! Take care, readers! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title_** : If I had a heart

 ** _Rating:_** M

 _ **Pairing**_ : Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary:_** AU. Klaus has destroyed Caroline's normal life. There isn't much of choice left for her. Spending eternity with a control freak is not simple. Warning: Paranoid Klaus, Dark themes.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination. No Beta, for now

* * *

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked in an unemotional tone.

It was dark and late. She wanted nothing but a bed, a duvet wrapped around her and a squishy pillow under her head. It was not too much to ask but in this situation, in which Klaus turned into his predator self and planned a game for someone, her wish seemed like it was.

Another unfortunate girl was compelled like her and was dragged into house by the Original while the Ripper and she lagged at the car.

"He wants to get information out of someone." Stefan replied in the same tone as her.

"I prefer to stay here." She said recalling the Hybrid's erratic behavior with her, and turned radio on.

"Well, no one is expecting you either." He countered in an unemotional tone, making her to roll eyes and glared at his back.

Then why the fuck did Klaus take her to every place he goes, like a lapdog? She did not voice her question and instead she listened to radio jockey speaking.

That numbness seemed like it was permanent. Not that she cared, for she knew her humane self could not sync in with this life, with Klaus. She was better without it. Though, on the contra, she could not help but think if it was possible to break the bond between them. Like unlinking spell? Was it possible?

Possible or impossible, she would know if she contacted a witch.

But where could she find a witch in this world? It was not like she was best friends with one of them. Caroline snorted at that idea.

The whirl of her thoughts was disturbed by high-pitched screams from that isolated house and saw Klaus coming out with a smirk on his face.

"Missed me, love?" That was his first question as soon as he got into car, beside her. "Oh, I did, by the way. A lot." He said, taking her chin to plant a wet kiss.

Involuntarily her hand went to his face, caressed it as she droned a little. Did she miss? She did not know.

When he pulled back, words slipped out of her mouth with no control. "You were gone like for ten minutes." Her breathing gradually went down as she leaned back. Soon those screams died making her Klaus to smirk in front of him. "Stefan—is he like you?" she asked.

"A vampire and definitely not stronger than me." He replied, starting the engine.

"Is your friend not coming with us?" she asked when the Hybrid started to drive away from there.

"He is assigned to do something else, love." He looked at the rear-view mirror and smirked before he claimed. "Which makes the two of us to enjoy until the morning." He glanced at her; his eyes twinkled with too much delight that made her want to roll eyes. Instead she adjusted her glasses and looked away. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Diner," she replied soon, quietly and sardonically. "I would like to eat something if you really don't mind."

That made him chuckled lightly as he sighed, patting her thigh before he went a little up causing her to gasp. "And after that?" His voice hinted the obvious. Caroline inhaled, stared at him as her head quivered.

* * *

"I would have missed you," Klaus droned against her skin, "in a fraction of that impulsive moment." He sucked the skin of her collar bone, his fingers rubbing her waist gently. "When I think of it now," his tongue slid along the neck line, made her to snivel in response. He shook his head, chuckling softly when she stared up at him, anticipated, slightly frustrated, for he stopped in the middle. Her hand was beneath his, their fingers entwined, and their lips barely touching before he pulled back to look down at her.

She felt him, at that point of time; anxious, he was, and that made him to rub himself against her body, as if he was trying to seek comfort from her. That act surprised her.

Was he that much attached to her? Then why Caroline could not feel it completely?

"But you don't feel it in the same way, Caroline." He whispered before he captured her lips.

"I can't and I won't." She retorted nonchalantly before kissing him back.

Klaus pulled back to look her in the eyes. He was hurt and it was pretty evident on his face.

Still she did not care about it.

"Why you're even offended, Klaus?" she mocked flatly while making patterns on his neck. "It doesn't matter to you what I think or what I say. You want someone to warm your bed, to be your blood-bag at the same time and unfortunately I fell as your prey." At that moment the distance between their lips suffocated her, for obvious reasons. So she tried to bring his face down involuntarily, but he did not let her.

The expression in his eyes was unreadable, though she could say he wanted some answers.

Was there anything to give him? A voice inside her head laughed bitterly.

"This entire time you believe I was using you."

"Then you wouldn't capture me against my will."

Klaus pulled back, sat up and she did the same. No longer did she have trouble with her nakedness. She crawled on to his lap and traced his jaw before capturing his lips.

"I never wanted someone before as much as I want you." He declared after separating mouth from her. "I crave everything about you."

"Physical desires, Klaus." Caroline reminded him adamantly. She went to the curve of his neck and caressed with her mouth. "Can't you differentiate that much? I'm connected to you physically." Running fingers in his light brown hair, she looked him in the eyes and declared boldly. "You crave my body and my blood, and God knows how." She planted lips to the corner of his mouth. "Because of this bond, I couldn't deny you—physically." Momentarily she paused for a beat of heart. "I would never forget what you've done to me, Klaus. Never."

Horrifying silence prevailed after that, which stopped bothering her forever ago. The expression on his face was unreadable, but she could feel him—piercing rage, layers of it, helplessness, and then she felt his hurt.

Was it really possible for someone like him to get upset?

That was really bugging up her mind, for the last few minutes. She smiled, not the one that filled with light, and her gaze landed on his twisted mouth. "However, it is done, sealed."

This truth, it hurt her like bitch.

"Of course, there is no way out of this, Caroline." The coldness in his voice would have scared her before the ritual, when she was nothing but a pathetic, confused human. His stormy blues glittered with some dark mischief and she knew that look—that look reminded her of their time at her house and that weakened her within a second. "You'll learn to submit—not only your sensuous body and piece of your mind but all of you. Sooner or later. And I can wait," a promise, an assurance given by the mighty Hybrid that didn't spare her from chills. "We have eternity, after all."

It took her a minute to stop gaping at his smirking face. She felt like a fool, to think he had a softer side when she felt his sorrow.

He was a beast. Gentle, caring, hurt—such things were not going to fall in his list. His existence would only revolve around lust, power and wickedness. And this—she had to remember every time.

Any time—not because she had to share a long-life with him, but to break their bond and free herself. Once and for all.

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

* * *

 _It's a short one. Thought to fill the gap as its been a while. So there's poll on my profile. Which M rated work would you like to read first? Please take some time to let me know._

 _Coming to this chapter: Let me know your thoughts! =) Take care!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**0o 4 o0**_

* * *

It must be a punishment for her to watch this bloodshed, Caroline thought while glaring at Klaus and Stefan who were torturing that wolf man- what she understood from their conversation - to get some information regarding the wolf pack. The whole mess churned up her stomach. Every single human in that bar were compelled by Stefan. So, they were nothing but robots.

Klaus was mad at her, for what she said last night and she knew he was taking it out on that poor wolf soul.

She had to care?

Sadly, she couldn't.

Once again, her thoughts drifted back to her desire to find a witch and undo this stupid bond between her and lunatic Hybrid. And if possible she wanted to stab him in gut.

"See you back at the hotel." Klaus fetched her to the land of living. His eyes were already dark, as if he was burning with rage. She could feel it.

"I thought, you will carry me like a lapdog." A sarcastic Caroline could worsen her situation.

Klaus turned on heel, tried to intimidate her. "The place where I go isn't safe for you." From the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan picking up Ray's unconscious body off the table. "Moreover your anger is overwhelming me and I can't think straight." He stated through gritted teeth. "So, this temporary distance might warm you up. At least a little." Sorrow flashed in his blue gray eyes that calmed her down. Pretty soon. And she felt her heart beating louder.

Confusing wasn't it? One moment she wanted to kill and get rid of him, but in the next second she wanted to comfort him. Quickly she had to strike away her thought by telling herself that her humanity was showing off.

And then he was gone, after gazing at her distantly with hurt.

That was enough to throw her in puzzled state, for the next few hours.

* * *

Loud thud woke Caroline from her nightmare, in which she was struggling in a pool of blood. She sat up, gasping harshly, wiping droplets of swear from her forehead, found her specs and went to flip on the bed lamp beside her.

Klaus returned from his daily adventure. With a bottle of beer in his hand, dark fury layered those pair of stormy blues, he appeared like a deprived soul.

Caroline felt his emotions all over the place. For the first time, she actually was concerned. As if a part of her was compelling.

"What's wrong?" She inquired quietly, adjusting her glasses.

"I am a failure." He responded, landing his deathly glare onher face. Though she could differentiate he wasn't mad at her. "A thousand year old failure." He brought the notch of bottle to his lips, but couldn't swallow. Then a growl escaped him, vibrations spread throughout the room, and threw that bottle violently on the floor making her jerk in her position. "What hadn't I done to break my curse!"

"You broke the curse." She reminded in a smooth tone that actually surprised her. He shook head, not happy about it. So, she tried another time. "You're stronger than before, that's what you told me."

"And I also mentioned about creating an army of my own." His voice was dangerously low, as he gradually closed the space between them. "I found the pack, Caroline." Oh, so he did remember he was speaking to her? His words, his stance didn't give her that feeling though. "I found the pack, gave them my blood and killed them. They should come back to life as hybrids. But they didn't."

Her posture straightened when pulverized breath washed her face. He collapsed next to her on bed, his head bent down as if he was accepting his failure. Involuntarily she reached for his face, caressed his cheek while absolutely having no idea why she was doing it. "You fought for thousand years to get something, Klaus." He met her unemotional gaze and taken back with her. "If it really matters to you, then fight for another thousand years. Finish what you started."

And then his boiling anger went down, second by second, that resulted in her comfort.

All of sudden, she understood what she did. Soothing Klaus was not she wanted, but it happened anyway. She was about to retract her hand, just before the Original held it in place, against his face and stared into her eyes.

"I wish you were there before everything," was the last sentence he said on that night.

* * *

From Klaus and Stefan's conversation, Caroline deduced certain things. The younger male wasn't fine with slaughtering people for Klaus, but he was doing it anyway. Because he lost his girlfriend to the Original in a ritual and then he turned his humanity off.

Great, Klaus knew how to fuck up everyone's life around him.

He blew an arrogant smirk in her direction, as if he listened to her thoughts, and in return he received a glare from her. Listening to thoughts was impossible. He might feel her emotions and that's how it was working currently.

Since last night's tiny conversation, Klaus had been acting differently with her. And she didn't know why but he seemed tolerable. As if a part of her was readily accepting him.

Still, Caroline would hate him.

It took her some more time to understand that they were going to find a solution to his problem- his inability to make an army of hybrids.

Why did it sound like an apocalypse to her? Having one hybrid in her life brought Caroline out of normalcy and numbers of such beast could destroy every single human.

Though, it was none of her concern.

A very grumpy self, Stefan was perplexed after Klaus dragged them to some old bar. "What are we doing here?"

"To find my favorite witch." The Old one smirked as a lady walked into the place. "I assume you didn't miss me too much, Gloria." Klaus teased making her to roll her eyes.

"You might be old, Klaus, but that doesn't make you funny." The grey haired witch retorted flatly. Her tone surprised Caroline and intrigued nevertheless.

And Gloria was a witch.

 _A witch_.

Well, wasn't Caroline looking for one?

* * *

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

Thanks for reading! Please review =)


End file.
